


chocolate

by elvish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, and the rating will almost definitely go up as the chapters progress, there will probably be weed so heads up there, uh ok let's see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish/pseuds/elvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had terrible taste in music.<br/>Or at least that was the general consensus around the campus. Not that Tsukishima paid any mind to petty rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> title change; now it's from the 1975's "chocolate"
> 
> i really wanted to write a college au and kurotsuki sooooo por qué no los dos. this is in the american school system because it's what i'm familiar with and i don't wanna fuck anything up. yay americentrism
> 
> this is my first multi-chaptered fic so the updates will probably be sporadic as hell. that is if i actually stick with it lmaooo. also the first chapter is really short bc it's just kinda... showing the setting i guess idk. cross-posted to my tumblr, adhd-hinata
> 
> (please comment/gimme kudos if you like this fic! it really helps me stay interested in writing!! much love)

Tsukishima had terrible taste in music.

Or at least that was the general consensus around the campus. Not that Tsukishima paid any mind to petty rumors.

He'd been in college for a week now. Just long enough to get most of his things unpacked, long enough for Yamaguchi to stop worrying (or at least for him to stop calling four times every day), long enough to figure out which building is which and who to avoid (not that he didn't do an excellent job of avoiding everyone). It was a relatively calm first week. His roommate hadn't arrived yet, so he had the entire dorm room to himself. 

The campus itself was small, but the student body was moderately big, located in the middle of a city. It was definitely more crowded than Tsukishima would've liked, but he could manage. It was one of the few local colleges with a decent paleontology program.

On cool evenings such as this, he would sit outside under a particularly large, shady tree in the courtyard, earphones tight, trying his hardest to block out the world. His phone rang, disturbing him from his peaceful state. Without even glancing at the name that appeared, he accepted the call. Tsukishima gathered his bag to head back to the dorm, sighing. He shouldered the phone next to his ear and made off to his room.

“Hi, Tsukki,” came the familiar voice. Yamaguchi was still at home; he didn't leave for another two weeks. He'd decided to go to a smaller, more reclusive college with Hinata.

“Hello, Yamaguchi.” He was doing better, Tsukishima mused; only two calls today, and it was nearly dark.

“How's college?”

“My roommate's supposed to come in today. Other than that, same deal as the last two days.”

“Do you know who it is?”

“Not a clue. I don't even have a name.”

“Ah! It's a mystery then! Be nice to them, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima snorted. “When am I not nice?”

Yamaguchi gave an awkward laugh. “A-Anyway, I was just checking up on you. Have fun with your roommate.”

“We'll see.”

“Later, Tsukki.”

~

Sliding his phone into a pocket, he climbed the stairs up to his room. He nearly turned right on the spot when he entered, headed directly for the office to demand a new roommate. Or a new room. Anything.

Sprawled on an undressed bed, boxes haphazardly thrown about, lay none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Who looked up from a video on his phone lazily when the door creaked, a smile creeping onto his face as he recognized Tsukishima through a mess of permanently disastrous hair. 

“What the hell are you doing here,” Tsukishima said flatly. Kuroo was two years older than him, right? This is a freshman dorm. This can't possibly be happening. What.

“Hello, Four-Eyes. It's been a while.”

Tsukishima huffed. God, he hated that nickname. He hadn't heard it for years, and even still he twitched with irritation.

Deciding to ignore the problem in the hope it would go away, Tsukishima pushed Kuroo's boxes away from his side of the room with his foot. Glancing in Kuroo's direction with a disdainful, inconvenienced glare, he noted that he was still being stared at beneath a curtain of black hair and an amused grin. This only made him more frustrated, collapsing on his bed face-first with a groan. Graduation suddenly seemed like it was a lifetime away.


	2. bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa this actually got cranked out fairly easily. alright alright

Tsukishima found it near impossible to sleep between his annoyance and Kuroo's punk music (and later in the night, snoring). His increasingly louder passive-aggressive sighs were doing absolutely nothing, so he decided to deal with it the best he could before he could get to the office in the morning to request a new roommate. He turned on his side, cradling his pillow around his head. He got a little less than two hours of sleep.

Kuroo had tried to make small-talk earlier, while he unpacked, when he wasn't singing along to the music flooding out of his earbuds. Tsukishima could hear the lyrics clearly. It was a wonder the man wasn't deaf. He texted (read: complained about every little thing Kuroo did) Yamaguchi and ignored Kuroo for the most part. That is, however, until he pulled a very strange looking glass vase out of one of the boxes. Tsukishima couldn't help his curiosity. 

“What is that?”

Kuroo paused, cutting down his music. “Hm? What is what?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pointed at the item in his hands. “Oh, pfft. Really, Tsukki? You've never seen one of these?” He tossed the glassware between his hands a few times, playing with it. Tsukishima crossed his arms, deciding to let the nickname off the hook this time. “It's a simple question. If you can't answer it, fine.”

Kuroo laughed and put his hands up in defense. “Ok, ok. Uh, maybe this will ring a bell?” Much to Tsukishima's horror and chagrin, he then put his mouth to the lip of it and sucked. Realization dawned on him like a bucket of ice water.

“Oh my god, you brought _drugs_ to college? Are you an idiot?”

Kuroo gave him a look, as if to say “okay, one, we're at _college_ and it's _weed_ do you honestly think anyone really cares, two, you're not dumb enough to say anything.”

Tsukishima scoffed and turned back to his phone. He was embarrassed and a little angry, though he wasn't exactly sure at what.

~

Unsurprisingly, Kuroo was still snoring softly into his pillow when Tsukishima forced himself awake in the morning. He wanted to smother him with a pillow, or at the very least, pour water on his face. He did neither. He instead took a quick shower, plotting Kuroo's demise all the while. After he got out, he scowled at the fresh, bluish half-circles under his eyes in the mirror's reflection, got dressed and headed to the campus office.

Unfortunately for Tsukishima, as he found out, irritating roommates were a very common complaint and staff could do exactly nothing about his situation. Of course, he could always tell them about the bong. Tsukishima, however, was many things, but he was not a snitch. It was hopeless. Fate was out to get him. It was the only explanation, at this point.

Enjoying solitude, he took this opportunity to stop at the campus cafe. Most students were already at their morning classes, so it was near empty. A small consolation for his morning, he supposed. Ordering a tall coffee, he sat next to a window. For the next twenty minutes, he would nurse said coffee, stare out said window and muse on how he would survive the next year or so.

Option 1: completely ignore Kuroo. Probably impossible. His entire existence was obnoxious. 

Option 2: tolerate Kuroo. Worth a shot. Maybe. 

Option 3: find a kind, understanding dorm neighbor who would harbor him as a refugee, probably getting them both in trouble at some point.

Tsukishima buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. He could always stop being so overdramatic about it. Kuroo wasn't that bad. A nuisance, sure, and a pest, absolutely, and now apparently a stoner. But it wasn't like he was a plague on society. He wasn't deserving of Tsukishima's absolute hatred. After all, as irritating as he was, Kuroo did help him improve his first year. Maybe he'd even changed a little.

Thinking back to yesterday, that thought was immediately nixed. No, no. He was definitely still the same. Praying to God that Kuroo had a morning class, he trekked back to his room. But, of course, the odds are never in his favor. The breathing mess of hair and laziness was now awake, sitting with his back to the wall, scrolling through something (Tsukishima really, honestly did not want to know what) on his heavily stickered laptop.

Heaving a sigh, Tsukishima leaned against the door as it closed behind him. “We need to establish rules.”

Kuroo looked up from his computer, giving an amused snort. “Okay. Shoot.” Tsukishima sat on his bed, kicking one of Kuroo's shirts to his respective side of the room.

“You stay in your space and I stay in mine.”

“Pff. Okay.”

“No music past 10pm.”

“You wound me.”

“No... smoking. In here. Of any kind. If you get busted, it's all on you.”

“I won't. I'm not stupid. Is that it?”

Tsukishima thought for a bit. There had to be something. It would come to him later, he was sure.

“That I can think of.”

“You know, you really should lighten up, Glasses.”

Tsukishima scoffed and rolled his eyes, averting them. Like he hadn't heard that enough. “I didn't get any sleep last night. You're too loud.”

Deciding to not say the dirty joke begging to be made, Kuroo's lips quirked upwards. “Really? Because when I went to sleep, you were out like the dead.”

“Was that before or after you finally turned off that godawful music?”

“Godawful? Aw, it's not that bad. Probably better than whatever you listen to. What _do_ you listen to, Tsukki?”

“Anything is bad when I'm desperately trying to sleep in the early hours of the morning.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“None of your business.”

“Damn, it's just music.” Kuroo set aside his laptop, already moving to Tsukishima's side of the room.

Who squinted, crossing his arms. “What was the first rule?”

Kuroo laughed. “What are you, my mom? Where's your phone?”

“No.”

“Again with the evasive answer. I'll just have to find it, then.”

“No you won't.”

Kuroo sat on the bed beside him, officially breaking the rule made not even three minutes before. He searched around the bed first, moving onto his messenger bag when it proved fruitless. Kuroo was really invading his personal space now, and when Tsukishima glared daggers and yanked his bag away, he finally backed off. “It's in your pocket, isn't it?”

“Yes, and it's going to stay there.”

“Aha. I'll be the judge of that.” Without any warning, Kuroo attacked Tsukishima's sides with wiggling fingers, causing a startled yelp to spill out of him. Even kicking and thrashing against him, Tsukishima was no match. He put up a good fight, biting back tickle-induced laughter that mingled with Kuroo's own. Eventually he got pinned to the bed, both hands in one of Kuroo's, phone easily accessible.

He released him as soon as he slid the phone out of his pocket. Tsukishima turned to retaliate, but Kuroo was already grabbing his bag and running to the door. “Well, it looks like it's time for my first class! See you later, Glasses.” He stuck out his tongue as he left, smiling smugly all the way.

Tsukishima glared after him, angry and flustered for the second time. Without his phone, he didn't even have someone to complain to.

Nevermind tolerance. Tsukishima definitely hated Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is it with me and tickling. smh


End file.
